Battle Royale: Beta - Season 0
by ChilledBoo
Summary: The draft of the beta students, not the sequel. After finally escaping and graduating from the first Battle Royale, our survivors from the old Battle Royale have been captured once again and considered transfer students. After meeting the new students. Will they really have the help they need? One day in seven chapters.
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note***

 **Welcome to the sequel to my fan-fiction! This one takes place a few months after the first one. This is overall my sixth fan-fic ever made! I'm not perfect at English since It's not my main language. But I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors made. I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Tracked Down**

 **Location: School...**

It was noon in the United States of America. The whole sky was bright and sunny. It was summer for all of them. Every student on the school was outside having fun, talking to each other, eating and playing around.

The camera zooms it to three certain teenagers who we're having having a conversation while sitting down in a table.

"So? Did you bring our lunch or not?" A teenager was sitting down on his seat next to two other teens.

"It's in this bag, chill out." The other teenager pulled out a bag from their behind and placed it on the table.

"What's in it?" The other teenager asked, sitting next to the other one.

"Why don't you check it out Chantal?" The teenager scoffed, revealing one of their name's.

"Alright then. Alex are you gonna eat?" Chantal asked the other teenager who was sitting next to her, his name also revealed.

"Of course I am, I'm dying of hunger." Alex said and groaned.

He grabbed the bag and pulled out three burgers from it. They look, not like ordinary burgers...

"Really, Anthony?" Alex called the other teenager's name out.

"It's what the lunch lady gave me!" Anthony yelled out.

"This looks, expired..." Alex put his hands on his mouth, trying to not puke.

"It's GOOD." Chantal had her mouthful of that burger, Alex was near to throwing up even more now but he held it back.

"Meh, a burger is a burger." Anthony took a bite out of the burger.

"Do you think we will ever graduate this year?" Alex asked the two of them.

"What do you mean by that?" Anthony raised an eyebrow, as he put down the burger.

"We're taking 10th grade again, in barely a few months ever since you know..." Alex sighed, Anthony knew exactly what he meant.

"You we're fired from your part-time job, remember that?" Chantal brought up Alex's success and not his successful life in just a second.

"The bakery? Yeah, shut up." Alex rolled his eyes and Chantal giggled.

"Haha, 'least you made some money off that." Anthony said.

"Chantal hasn't even found a new boyfriend yet. Thank god." Alex said and chuckled.

"Hey!" Chantal was irked a bit by that.

"Chill chill. You'll find one eventually." Anthony said and also chuckled.

"Oh I know, I just wanna be single for a good while." Chantal said and crossed her arms.

"Sounds good, the good decision anyways." Anthony said.

"Ever thought of getting a new brother?" Chantal smirked at him.

"Fuck off." Anthony rolled his eyes, Alex chuckled in the background.

"We've all lost something and we've mourned about it, but come on. I'm tryna' eat here." Alex said.

"From parting our ways we ended up applying to this school in another country. Our parents actually knew about Battle Royale those bastards. United States ain't as bad as you think it is." Anthony said.

"Lucky for us we learned English at the right time, can't you believe they don't speak Japanese here?" Chantal said.

"Because we only speak that in our country." Alex rolled his eyes, seeing how Captain Obvious Chantal was being.

"In some other areas I've heard they do." Chantal said.

"You heard wrong then." Alex said.

Chantal chuckled and took a bit off her burger.

After a few seconds, the three of them looked at the sky hearing some weird sounds. Helicopters we're passing by and siren's could be heard coming from outside.

"Why are they flying so low? I can feel the breeze down here." Alex pulled his arms out, feeling the fresh breeze.

"I hear siren's. Prooolly looking for a criminal somewhere." Chantal said.

"What If they're inside the school?" Alex said.

"You really think someone here would have killed someone? Or we would have been dead by now anyways." Chantal said.

"I would not be surprised anymore." Alex said and sighed. He remember's the files he read from before.

"Um, why is every student running away from this area?" Anthony raised an eyebrow and looked around. Chantal and Alex also looked around, the school bell started ringing now.

"You guys need to get out of here." A student yelled at them from the distance.

"What do you mean...?" Anthony asked them.

"Look up. I can't stay here any longer, but I'd run If I we're you. You're being tracked down." The student said.

A helicopter turned on their lights and pointed to the three of them sitting on the lunch table.

"Wait, what the hell?" Alex got out of the table and stood up.

"Guys... I think..." Anthony said and gasped.

"No, no... you're not saying..." Chantal knew exactly what he meant.

"RUN!" The student yelled out from the distance, after that he started running back inside to the school, the doors instantly closing.

"BUT OUR CLASSES? AND LUNCH?" Chantal was panicking, she did not want to fail this year.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW." A loud voice was heard coming from the helicopter.

"DITCH THAT. YOU KNOW WHY THEY'RE HERE. QUICKLY TO THE SCHOOL." Anthony got up from the table and was gonna head inside the school but was stopped by Alex.

"We are NOT GOING INSIDE THE SCHOOL." Alex grabbed his shoulder and said.

"Then where do we head?!" Anthony was scared.

"Jump the fence damn it!" Alex suggested.

"Where would we go?!" Anthony asked Alex in a panic.

"Our hideout." Alex calmly said.

"You're right." Anthony took a deep breath, he remembered where he left the files at a few months ago.

The three of them ran to the fence but it was too high up to climb up.

"Fuck this god damn school and It's security." Anthony kicked the fence in anger.

"If we don't hurry they're gonna catch us." Chantal said as the siren's we're getting closer each time.

"Looks like someone has to do this." Alex said closed his eyes.

"Alex, no..." Anthony said.

Alex crouched down and put himself close to the fence.

"Use me as a ladder. and GO." Alex yelled at them.

"But we can't just leave you behind-" Anthony was about to finish his sentence but Alex just yelled more.

"HEAD. TO THE HIDEOUT NOW. You'll take care of this and Chantal." Alex yelled out.

"No, No..." Anthony did not want to lose Alex, but he can't let the sacrifice be for nothing.

"We need to go Anthony. They're not gonna kill Alex, well hopefully. I have fate for him and you better too" Chantal said while patting Anthony's back.

"Fuck. FINE. Damn it Alex." Anthony clenched his fists and tried to calm down again.

"Just go, I'll hold them off if I have to." Alex said.

Anthony got on top of Alex and grabbed onto the top of the fence, he clinged to it and pulled himself up, he then jumped to the other side and landed safely, looking at Chantal who was getting on top of Alex now.

Chantal pulled herself up to the very top and made it up. She jumped to the other side and landed right next to Anthony.

A few police officer's kicked down the doors inside the school and saw Alex only, they haven't noticed Anthony and Chantal on the other side.

"Go! They're here." Alex got up from the ground and looked behind him.

"Farewell Alex..." Chantal bowed down and began running away from the area.

"We won't forget you. Thank you for everything." Anthony sighed and bowed down as well, beginning to run away from the area along with Chantal.

* * *

 **Location: Alleyway...**

They we're both inside an alleyway now, Anthony looked behind him and saw Alex running away from that area but in the process heard gunshot's coming from the distance. Anthony gasped and stopped looking behind.

They both ran for a few minutes and managed to reach the end of the alleyway which was a dead end.

"Fuck, Fuck. We are in a pickle. FUCK." Anthony seemed pretty pissed off.

"Don't yell! Jesus!" Chantal said and covered his mouth.

"Stop it. I know I know but, we're in an actual dead end. The hell are we gonna do?" He took her hand off his mouth and began whispering.

"Down the sewers. Remember It's underground. We built a little cabin inside." Chantal looked down at the ground, a sewer lid was on top of their feet.

"How do you know that? I don't even know where we are at." Anthony said.

"I memorized the whole United States map in just a single week, extra credits for geography." Chantal smirked and pointed to her head.

"Sonuvabitch. No wonder's you're always so worried about your grade." Anthony said and chuckled.

"Something to feel good about." Chantal said and smiled.

"Where the hell could they be?!" A voice was heard coming from outside the alleyway's wall.

"Great they're near us." Anthony crouched down with Chantal and whispered to her ear.

"Anthony. I'm gonna regret this." Chantal said as she let out a sigh.

"What?" Anthony asked her, confused as always.

"I'm gonna. I'm gonna go. We can't risk leaving any evidence here so. You're going down the sewers alone." Chantal said.

"No. Not you too!" Anthony whispered a bit louder, hearing his complains pretty clearly.

"Anthony, just. Before I do this. Go down the sewers. I'll. I'll cover it up so they have a harder time tracking you down alright?" Chantal was feeling confident about this.

"With what?!" Anthony asked her.

"With this." Chantal looked at the trash bin near them and she put her hand inside, pulling out a paint can from it.

"Good grief..." Anthony said and face-palmed himself.

"I threw this away a while ago, It works a little but It's almost empty." Chantal looked at it, It was a gray spray can. The same color as the ground they're standing in.

"You better be alive when I finish handling this." Anthony glared at Chantal.

"Remember they're just gonna transfer us to another killing game." Chantal chuckled.

"That's, what the files said before... I'm afraid of another one." Anthony said.

"Well, that time is now. Japan want's another one don't they? And they only need two of them for their next one's don't they? Better make them me and Alex." Chantal said.

"But I heard Alex getting shot!" Anthony said as he got flashback's from Alex running away from the area.

"By a tazer. Those we're tazer sounds you idiot." Chantal hit him in the face with a slap.

"Ow! God damn it." Anthony groaned while rubbing his cheek.

A helicopter was being heard coming from the distance and lots of police siren's as well.

"Go down the sewer's before It's too late, idiot!" Chantal grabbed the lid and put it to the side, a ladder was seen at the side of the sewer hole.

"I fucking hate you both, and If you both don't survive. I swear to god." Anthony said as he climbed down the sewer.

"We're putting an end to this Anthony remember. I won't forget you and neither will Alex." Chantal said.

"Just. Please take care alright guys? I don't wanna lose you." Anthony looked at Chantal with an upset face, they we're his closest friend's after the tragedy happened.

"We'll be fine. We did survive the first one didn't we? With our experience we're gonna survive this second one."

"That better be true, I'll. I'll find a way to communicate with you both.

"Shoot! It's getting late. Go! I see the helicopter!" Chantal pushed Anthony's head down and Anthony sighed.

He began climbing down the ladders by himself, upon reaching the bottom he saw Chantal's face for the last time.

"Farewell Chantal. It was nice knowing you, If you do make it out, I'm taking you to the nearest burger shop and have a meal or somethin'." Anthony chuckled.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Anthony. I'd love that haha. But now. We'll see what happens." Chantal winked at him and put the lid on top of the sewers. The spray can could be heard being sprayed on top of the lid. Chantal placed a few rock's on top of it to make it see like It's part of the road.

* * *

 **Location: Sewers...**

Anthony was now inside the sewer's alone. A helicopter was heard landing on top of a building and Chantal's footsteps could be heard further and further away each time, hinting Anthony she is running away from the area.

"Not again, not again... We weren't ready for this. None of us where but, It's all up to me now huh? I better take a look at the files again." Anthony whispered to himself as he proceeded to run away inside the sewers, looking for the cabin they build somewhere in the bottom.

"I thought moving outside from the country would keep us safe, but that did not last long. This law is ridiculous. They keep us like damn slaves. We thought we could escape from this law but It's more powerful than we thought. We're just simple teenagers aren't we? But us three are gonna prove we have the right's to put an end to this all." Anthony still whispered to himself. He stopped running and looked at the area which was divided by four other routes.

"Damn it. This is gonna take a while. Forgot to ask Chantal for directions." Anthony groaned and picked the first route, he knew he had to find the correct route now.

The camera now zooms out of the area, showing the FBI, army and police officer's outside all over the city.

 _Chapter END._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting The New Students**

 **Location: Inside the school bus...**

Inside the bus there was thirty eight student's inside, all of them being taken to the school they all assist. It was a private school they signed up for. Today was their second week and the bus driver has collected each one of them for today.

The camera zoomed into each one of them, showing their name's on their sides.

"Am I really forced to ride this trash?" Denis groaned.

"Yep. Yep you are. And so Am I." Erick said and rolled his eyes.

"It's not so bad when you think about it." Raiker chuckled. He was sitting behind them both next to Senri.

"It does not have air conditioning. But having the window's open is good too. Fresh air from the outside."

"That's true." Erick said.

The camera swaps to other students on the back of the bus, having a rock paper and scissor fight.

"3...2...1...GO!" Omid counted down and two student's pulled out rock's.

"Are you serious?" Perry said.

"Half of a third chance and we always hit the same thing." Jose said.

"Your luck is not as bad as mines. When I play I instantly lose." Jack said who was sitting in front of them watching them play.

"Are you gonna break the tie or what?" Omid groaned.

"Oh right. Here we go." Perry said.

The count went from 3 to 0 again, this time the results we're different.

"Paper beats rock!" Perry said and cheered himself on.

"Good job Perry! Knew you could do it." Jimmy said who was sitting right next to him.

"Damn it!" Jose said.

"Better luck next time, haha." Shibita said who was sitting right next to Jose.

The camera changes to 3 student's who we're playing 3ds on the bus.

"I'm in first place!" Dan yelled out. They we're all playing Mario Kart.

"It's annoying when you throw 3 red shells in a row." Cyber was focused on his game.

"Aw, mad you're in 4th place?" Dan teased Cyber and smirked, but that ended pretty quickly.

"Nope. You're gonna be 4th pretty- soon!" Cold said as he threw a blue shell.

"Asshole!" Dan gasped.

The camera changes to two student's who we're crouched down in front of them whispering to each other.

"Damn. These three are more childish than I thought." Derian lowkey chuckled.

"You think? I'd never play a ds in high school. It's an embarassment." Koru said and chuckled as well.

"You guys suck at whispering." Dimensiona said while he looked at them from his front seat.

"It's hard when we're literally half a feet away from you." Derian said.

The camera swaps onto the front side of the bus. Six student's we're watching a video a student put on the top of the seat.

"See? I'm not kidding." Wulf said.

"Jesus." Mike's jaw was dropped. He was in shock.

"What?!" Jesus asked Mike, thinking he got killed.

"Literally. Not you but literally. Those trick's aren't possible." Mike said.

"I agree. Has to be edited." Luka said.

"Whoever edited this has amazing skills. Can't even pull these effects out myself." Corbies said while he clapped.

"Meh, seen better." Alan shrugged and said.

"I believe Wulf to be honest. It has to be real." Dez said.

"You can't just do that!" Luka said.

Apparently the video they've been watching is a teenager jumping over a volcano. The rating's of the video was controversial.

The camera swaps once again. It switches to two student's who we're writing stuff down on a paper.

"Thing's to do huh?" Jayden asked the student right next to him writing down on a piece of paper.

"I want to do these thing's before I die." Capy put his fingers on his chins and rubbed it.

 **"DO MY MAKE-UP!"** A student was nagging their classmate who was sitting right next to her.

"Haine can't you just do it yourself?" Nick said while he raised an eyebrow.

"Too lazy. Come onnnnnnn!" Haine groaned more each time, annoying Nick to do her make-up.

"Jeez, fine. Shut up already!" Nick said and he grabbed her make-up kit.

"Ha! I knew it Nick you we're a drag queen after all!" Night laughed right at Nick's face.

"This ain't mine buddy." Nick said.

"Why does it say Nick on the bottom?" Row asked Nick, he was sitting right next to Night behind them.

"Haine!" Nick under the tray and saw his name in it.

"What? I did not put that." Haine tried to condemn her laugh, she knows she did that.

"God damn it." Nick facepalmed himself.

The camera switches to two student's who we're hugging each other on the bus.

"God, you're soft." Brian said as he hugged Jeff.

"You're softer!" Jeff smiled at him.

"That perfume of yours is a charm." Brian smirked at him.

"Yours too!" Jeff smirked back.

"Oh, you charmer." Brian winked at him.

"You're the charmer here." Jeff winked at him back.

"You're both so gay." Eric said looking at them from the seat next to them.

"Reeeeeeally gay." Damon chuckled at them.

"Uh, you guys saw nothing." Brian pulled out from the hug Jeff was receiving.

The camera changes to the last batch of student's who we're discussing their class schedules and groups.

"I heard they we're doing some changes again. I got put in group 10-1." Ryan said.

"Me too!" Evan said.

"10-2 here. I remain unchanged" Azu had his arms crossed.

"I got lot's of notifications telling me I got put in 10-1, then 10-2, then put back to my first group, changed again. Still don't know which one I'm on damn it!" Dakota was a bit irritated by the school app he had installed.

"I don't like the schedules I got. I got English first class then French then History? Boooooring." Irvin groaned while he looked at his notebook.

"We got the same exact schedule." Azu said.

"Yeeeeah 10-2 probably has the worst schedule in the whole school." Irvin groaned once again.

"I bet seniors are having a great time taking so many free hours. Azu said.

"It is their final year." Irvin said.

"I know but It's Whatever." Azu shrugged it off.

The bus driver put on some music and blasted it at a high volume. The whole bus was turnt up and every student was doing their thing for the past hour. Ranging from playing rock, paper scissors and playing DS' All of the student's have been introduced for now.

It was seven o'clock in the morning and the bus was near their destination now. The bus started going slower and hinted the student's they we're here.

The bus stopped and opened it's doors. Everyone stopped what they we're doing and went to get off the bus.

"Second week of hell, huh?" Nick said as he was standing in front of the school.

"It's not as bad as it seems, don't make it so extra." Luka said as he passed by him.

"Hey!" Nick said, feeling a bit embarassed Luka heard him talking to himself.

"Do you want to be late for class? Come on." Perry waved at him who was waiting for him in front of the school's door.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. Coming. Just been thinking." Nick wiped off the sweat he had on his forehead and started walking towards Perry.

The camera switches to inside the school now.

* * *

 _Location: Inside the School..._

The camera instantly zooms into another student who was troubled, again.

"Jeez! I forgot to clean my locker." Jimmy said as he jumped away from it, he saw all the ant's and cockroaches inside of it.

"What the heck did you do to get it dirty so quick?"

"Probably stuffed a lot of food. I should of not done that."

" **AHHHHHHHHHH!** " Haine yelled out from the hallway, she saw a giant cockroach roaming around the hallway.

"Stop screaming you stupid bitch!" Omid looked at her with a glare.

" **KILL IT!** Don't let GO." Haine jumped to his arms and he catched her.

"Someone kill it for this scaredy cat. Now get off once It's killed." Omid rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Jeez, could you scream any louder?" Jose asked Haine.

"I could." Haine was about to let out another scream but she was quickly stopped.

"DON'T." Omid shut her mouth before she could.

The cockroach was still roaming in the hallway, a student came out with a chancla and stood right next to it.

"Sorry buddy, but It's for your own good." Jesus said as he stared at it with a glare.

"Dear god, the chancla." Nick said as he stared at it.

Jesus slammed it down and squished that cockroach to death.

"Gross!" Luka said as he saw the stain it left.

"Looks worse than Haine's make-up." Dez said and chuckled.

"It's even stuck on the damn shoe, fuck." Jesus stook his tongue out and was making a disgusted face.

"The heck did you get that chancla from?" Derian asked him.

"I keep it in my locker for emergency." Jesus said and smiled at him.

"Right." Derian said.

"Now get off!" Omid said as he was struggling to hold Haine.

"Woo, thanks!" Haine got off Omid and Omid let out a deep breath.

"The girls are so loud in here." Night whispered to Dan who was right next to him.

"I heard that." Dez glared at them both, Night chuckled nervously along with Dan.

"Jimmy clean up that locker, It's disgusting." Jack passed by and was about to puke from the stench that was coming from it.

"I will! Not everyone has to tell me to do it." Jimmy said.

"You better do it." Row had a grossed out look on their face since they we're putting their stuff in his locker right next to Jimmy's.

"I will, Row." Jimmy groaned.

"I could for some pizza right now." Brian was talking to Jeff who we're passing by the hallway.

"This early?" Jeff raised an eyebrow, looking a bit confused.

"Pizza's good everytime." Brian said and smiled at Jeff.

"Hm, true. But I'd rather just get a sandwich or something." Jeff said.

"That's boring." Brian said.

"Your choice." Jeff shrugged and said.

Wulf was walking down the hallway and suddenly one of the book's he was carrying fell down from his arms.

"Shoot!" Wulf said, trying to grab it but more books fell off.

"Let me help you with that." Alan noticed the struggles he was having and decided to help him out.

"Thank you!" Wulf smiled at Alan and they both picked up the books from the ground.

"That's rad. Is it limited edition?" Koru was at the corner of the hallway talking to Senri and Raiker.

"I found this hat in some anime-con somewhere in another other state from here." Senri said as he pulled his hat out from his head.

"You're so lucky getting out of here." Raiker said.

"This state is so boring." Koru said and sighed.

"Not that boring. But, Okay. Yeah It's boring." Raiker said.

"Maine has been known for being boring, and white. But getting out of this state is a blessing. Hopefully you had fun." Koru smiled at him.

"I did, and got lot's of great thing's from it. Thank you haha." Senri smiled back at him.

"You ever gonna tell me why you have two backpack?" Azu was walking down the hallway with Irvin and Ryan.

"Extra precaution, don't worry about it. I just have stuff in here nobody can know about. Secret's. Stashes. Dirty stuff?" Irvin whispered to his ears, but Ryan overheard him.

"Books?" Ryan asked Irvin.

"Yes...That obvious." Irvin facepalmed himself and Ryan chuckled.

The student's remained inside the hallway. Others we're eating at the cafeteria, exploring inside the school or getting inside the school.

"My name's Mike. What's yours?" Mike was talking to Evan who we're both right next to the bathrooms.

"It's Evan. I thought we met before haha." Evan smiled at him.

"We aren't in the same home class." Mike said and chuckled.

"Ah right, well nice to meet you anyways." Evan pulled out his hand for a handshake, Mike accepted it and shaked his hand.

The student's remained inside the hallway, interacting with each other. Other's we're eating at the cafeteria, exploring inside the school or getting inside the school now.

 _The camera zooms out of the school, thus marking Chapter 2's end._

 _Chapter, END._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Let The Battle Begin**

 **Location: Classroom**

The bell rung and all the student's heard it. All of them we're getting out of the cafeteria, the hallways and coming inside now.

The classroom was completely filled now. Only Two people we're missing it seems. And here they are.

"Woops! Little late but we're here." Nick said as he huffed a bit of air out, looks like he sprinted his way to class.

"Damn Nick. 10 minutes late. The heck we're you doing?" Jimmy asked Nick. The whole class stared at his presence. Nick sighed.

"Tolerating Haine." He said.

"Ouch." Jimmy cringed when he heard that.

"Heard that Jimmy." Haine threw one of her lipstick's to Jimmy, hitting him in the eye.

"Ow! God damn it!" Jimmy groaned as he rubbed his eye. Haine giggled and sat down in the front of the classroom seats.

"I'm here as well." Haine said. She was right behind Nick.

"Mind If I sit here?" Nick walked to Perry's table and asked, which Jose and Omid we're sitting in.

"Sure, no problem." Perry said.

"Where's the professor?" Night asked Derian who we're both sitting next to each other.

"They're not here yet, I think." Derian responded bac.

"Does that mean no class?!" Night had a grin on his face.

"Maybe...school rules says if they don't arrive in 15 minutes there's no class." Derian said as he rubbed his chin.

"Really?" Night raised an eyebrow, questioning that.

"No we made that up recently, but you know what that means." Derian said.

"Hmmm." Capy looked outside of the window, a camo truck as outside.

"What are you looking at?" Evan saw him looking a bit troubled.

"Look. A camo truck." Capy pointed to the window. Evan looked at it and gasped.

"Why the gasp?" Dan heard it and asked.

"Do you think something bad happened?" Evan asked the two of them.

"Doubt it, bell hasn't run or anything. Probably visiting." Capy said.

"Ah, you're right." Evan said.

* * *

Suddenly the door closed shut by itself some people got startled by it.

"There's a ghost in here!" Dan yelled out, Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed Jesus' chancla from his backpack right next to him and threw it to Dan, falling to the ground instantly.

"Don't be ridiculous Dan, it was just the wind." Nick said.

The classroom laughed and giggled at him and he got up and teared up a bit from embarassment.

"Damn, nice throw." Jose was laughing at Dan still.

"My chancla! It's contaminated!" Jesus got up from his seat and retrieved it, placing it back on his backpack.

"Sorry, I had to." Nick rubbed his head in embarassment and gave a nervous laugh.

"Anyways, I'll just open the door." Alan said as he got up from his seat, he headed towards the door to open it but. It was shut and locked.

"Well? Are you gonna open it or not?" Azu asked Alan.

"It's locked." Alan tried to push it open, but It's not working.

"The hell you mean locked?" Erick got up from his seat and went to Alan, he tried to open the door as well but it was locked.

"Kick it open!" Dimensiona suggested. Alan and Erick nodded, they both tried to kick down the door but it was unsuccesful.

"What are we gonna do now?" Luka asked them both.

"Yo! Someone open-" Alan was yelling out. But his eyes started to close.

"Huh!? Guh-" Erick's eyes we're closing as well.

Smoke started to come from the walls and roof of the building, everyone smelled it and instantly faded, except for three student's who we're trying to resist it.

"G-God damn, what is happening?!" Brian asked everyone while grunting but nobody responded back. Eventually he fainted and fell to the ground.

"Is this s-supposed to be...?" Koru was covering his mouth and nose but it was too strong, getting to him and fainting.

"I-I knew something was up..." Capy said and was the last one to shut their eyes off.

The camera zooms out of the scene, going completely black now. After a few seconds, the camera was now in a different unrecognized area.

 _ ***Scene switches to a whole new area now***_

* * *

 **Location: ?**

A whole day has passed by. Each student was waking up one by one from the ground.

"What...happened?" Damon was rubbing his head, feeling a giant migrane on himself.

"Guys. You better take a look at this...!" Senri was looking at the window's. It was all ocean out there.

"Who the hell did this?!" Dakota was pretty irked off.

"This isn't normal. Something really is up, gah." Capy rubbed his head.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked him who was sitting right next to him.

"Me and Evan saw a camo truck outside the school, the door randomly got shut and then we got drugged or something and now we're in a whole different school?" Capy said while shaking his head.

"Calm down, Calm down. Let's just. Let's get out shall we?" Corbies tried to calm Capy down.

"The door is locked. AGAIN!" Shibita tried to open it but it was no good.

"And the windows?! Can't we bash one open?" Irvin suggested.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Nick asked.

"I'll take the blame." Derian sighed. He prepared his fists to punch down the window.

Everyone stood back and watched as Derian lunged at the window, but it had no effect.

"Fuck! Ouch! That's like a fucking rock!" Derian grunted and blew his fist, it burnt a bit from that.

"You're probably just weak. Let me try." Denis pushed Derian back and he cracked his fingers. He clenched his fists and punched the window, the same results Derian got.

"Oh god..." Evan took a step back more from the windows.

"So we're just, stuck here forever?" Jack lowered his head, feeling a bit afraid for their current situation.

"Pretty sure the army has us cornered or something, or is this just all a prank? Bleh." Mike said.

"I hope this is all a prank." Jimmy cried out.

The door suddenly bursted open. Shibita and Alan who we're standing near it got blown away.

"Oh god! Shibita, Alan!" Wulf rushed over to them, but they we're alright.

"This is not a prank." An older woman was holding a ruler on her hand with two guards right next to her.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Ryan asked her politely.

"I am your teacher." The teacher responded back.

"No?" Perry said.

"Don't you talk back, you hear me?" The teacher glared at Perry and he glared at her back.

"Chill Perry. Let's just hear what they have to say." Jose said.

"Anyways, welcome class. Congratulations! You've all managed to make it to the first day of your killing semester." The teacher chuckled.

The student's we're all confused now.

"Killing semester? Is it a video game?" SN akws.

"Nope. It's your class. And your class, is to kill each other in this island until one of you is the last one remaining."

"Teacher, your jokes suck." Cyber said and rolled his eyes.

"This ain't a joke. Care to elaborate guards?" The teacher smiled and the guard's pulled out a giant wallpaper from behind them.

They put the wallpaper and extended it to the end of the classroom.

The wallpaper said _'Welcome to the 6th Annual Battle Royale!'_

"Battle Royale?" Eric asked the teacher.

"Oh no..." Nick eyes widened. He knew exactly what Battle Royale was.

"Shall I care to explain?"

"No. We don't care." Dan crossed his arms, acting all tough.

"Oh you don't? Would you care If I do this?" The teacher pressed a button and everyone got zapped.

The students fell to the ground and groaned, It was a painful zap indeed. They all looked shocked _(literally)_ as they all looked at their leg's having some collars strapped onto them.

"Christ!" Haine yelled out.

"Gah!" Cold let out a painful grunt.

"What is this thing?!" Row said as he looked at his leg, he had a collar strapped onto him he couldn't get off.

"It bothers me!" Dimensiona cried out as he attempted to get it off.

"Why is this here?!" Dez tried to get it off but It wouldn't budge.

"Don't try to get it off, If you do. You'll get zapped to death. And I'm not KIDDING. SO LISTEN TO ME NOW." The teacher slammed the ruler on the wall, scaring everyone and putting them into place.

"Mind giving us your name at least?" Omid asked her.

"Nagulas. Miss Nagulas for you." She revealed her name finally.

Nick started thinking about it now, that name sounds familiar. But he could not remember correctly if he truly knew who she was.

"As I was saying. You better keep ya' traps shut. Alright? Your semester of killing indeed. If you don't know what Battle Royale is, It's a law that has been implemented in Japan. The population is exceeding and the president can't handle any more kids to this society. So they decided to make a law where you hooligans murder each other and the last person to survive will be victorious. Understand that?"

"But we're not in Japan? We're in the USA." Raiker said.

"Yeah, we are US citizens not japanese people!" Senri said.

"Oh no, we drugged you guys with an aroma and made you all unconscious for a whole day, took you all on a plane and we got here just in time to start the game. American's or not. You've been **SELECTED** , by the president of Japan to participate in this with no choice but to accept. Your parent's, your own president singed this will for you all to start playing this murder game, and here's some proof.  
So start praying and forgiving god now." Nagulas chuckled, she pulled out a map showing the area they we're in. A small island far away from Japan.  
She also pulled out a list of each of their parent's signatures on the will's along with the president's.

"I-I'm not killing! I don't care what mom says!" Row said.

"Yeah, I'm not buying this dumb game." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"None of us want to do this!" Nick exclaimed.

"I-I'm scared." Jack was at the point of stuttering now.

"Too bad. Don't want to participate, or want to take the easy way out?" Nagulas said and the guard's pointed their guns at all of them. They gulped and shaked in fear.

The teacher pulled out a projector from the wall and a bunch of picture's and rules we're shown. Picture's of the old killing game survivors and deaths. It was gross and disgusting to look at it.

Rules like; _'No escaping' 'Limit to one week' 'No breaking bracelets' 'Killing transfer student's is a yes.'_

"Just what I thought. You thought you we're being taken to school? This is your school now. We took you guys to this island. You're all gonna get handed a bag with supplies in them. They're located right over there in that stand. But be careful what bag you pick, not everyone has the same supplies. Make them count because you'll have one week. One whole week to survive. If more than one of you is alive, before the week ends. You're all automatically gonna die. So better be the last one standing alright? And don't try anything stupid because these bracelet's have microphones in them. Don't try to swim from the island either because It is infected with sharks and your bracelet will get triggered and you'll get zapped to death. And another thing is, this island is uninhabited. Nobody is in this island except for all of you and us three and a bunch of soldiers in the school as well. So any abandoned amusements are for you guys to keep this week! Any supplies you are missing? Find them anywhere in this island! This is your home now! This island is enormous now so this is why we're giving you a whole week for only one of you to be alive." Nagulas finished talking now.

"Why does a rule say kill transfer students for extra rewards? What transfer student even? None of us are even transfers." Koru said.

"Oh, so you noticed that. Shall we introduce your two new friends now?" Nagulas said as she clapped her hands.

Everyone looked at each other and started muttering.

"Who?" Jayden asked her.

Two student's came into the classroom from the door. They we're both holding an AK-47 on their hands and had some armor on them.

"Say hello to Chantal and Alex." Nagulas presented them.

"Don't know them." Night said.

"Yup, don't know." Jeff said.

"You'll know them once you're outside murdering each other comprende? As for that rule. If you kill one of them you'll get a bonus advantage through the game. But watch out! They have strong guns and they can defend themselves! Don't trust them either! Killing them won't be easy and they will be hunting you all down to kill you if they find any of you once time is up."

"Time is up...?" Derian asked her.

"None of you can kill each other until you settle yourselves in an hour. Once that hour is up you're able to kill anyone you want in the island! If you kill someone before immunity is even over. You'll get penalized with death." Nagulas smiled and slammed the ruler on the board once again.

"I...can't believe this is real..." Nick whispered to Jose.

"I thought this was all lies..." Jose whispered back to Nick.

"Now, anyone else want to object to this game? Speak up so we can blow your brains out." Nagulas said but nobody even peeped out anything.  
It's clear everyone was too scared and confused to even bother arguing back.

"Shall we begin? Once I call your name pick up your bag and scram out of here. Camping inside or near the school is NOT allowed and you will be penalized to death as well if you do that. Comprende? Once someone is murdered. We will announce it in an hour. So you have a neat clock, a weapon and some food inside your backpack to enjoy for a whole week. Seriously, don't waste it! And have fun killing!" Nagulas gave out an evil laugh and had a sadistic smile on her.

Nick had a hard time remembering where he knew Nagulas from, but he could just not remember still.

Nagulas pulled out a clipboard. This now marks. The beginning of the killing game...

"Transfer student's. **Girl#3 Chantal and Boy #37** Alex. GO!" Nagulas called them out and they both sprinted out of the building, grabbing a bag and leaving the area completely.

" **Boy #1 Jose**." Nagulas called his name out. Jose did not want to go because he was too scared.

"What are you waiting for boy? GO!" Nagulas kept yelling at him but he was too afraid.

"I'll count to 3, once the count reaches 0 and you don't get out. We will NOT HESITATE TO KILL Y-" Nagulas' sentence was cut off as Jose grabbed the bag and left the area in a pinch.

"Alright. Good. Next. And don't even make me wait anymore. I'm tired of waiting. **Boy #2 Perry.** GO!" Nagulas called his name out.

"Nick, please meet up with Jose or me. Don't kill us please. I beg you.

"Of course I won't!" Nick whispered to him but it was too late, Perry had already grabbed his bag and left the area.

" **Boy #3 Nick, GO!** " Nagulas called him out. Nick headed to grab his bag and quickly left the area without hesitating.

"That's my boy hehe." Nagulas whispered to herself and resumed calling everyone one by one.

" **Boy #4 Jeff, GO!** " She called him out.

"Brian please, be careful alright? Please stay alive until I find you." Jeff gave him a hug but was pulled off quickly by a guard, Jeff grabbed his bag and ran off the area.

" **Boy #5 Brian, GO!** " Nagulas said.

"Oh god, Jeff! You better not be far now." Brian whispered to himself and rushed quickly for his bag thus leaving the area.

" **Boy #6 Ryan, GO!** " She called him out.

Ryan ran and grabbed his bag. He almost tripped but he left the building as quick as he could.

" **Boy #7 Mike, GO!** " She said.

Mike instantly grabbed a bag and ran off the building.

" **Boy #8 Derian, GO!** " Nagulas said.

"Take care man. We better meet up or do something, alright?" Derian whispered to Koru and went for his bag, he rushed out and left the building.

"Yeah...Yeah we should." Koru sighed.

" **Boy #9, Boy#10, Boy#11, Boy#12, Damon, Alan, Wulf, Jimmy, GO NOW!** " She called four names this time, wanting to speed up the process.

Damon and Alan grabbed a bag from the bottom area and parted their ways once they got out of the building.

Wulf and Jimmy grabbed a bag from the top area and also parted their ways as well.

" **Boy #13, Boy#14, Boy#15, Boy#16, Boy#17, Boy#18, Boy#19, Boy#20, Denis. Evan. Erick. Cyber. Senri. Night. Luka, and Jack. GO!** " She yelled out their name's loud and clear.

They all grabbed their bags in the process of leaving the area with no hesitation either. Nagula really scares the living hell out of them.

" **Boy#21, Boy#22, Boy#23, Boy#24, Boy#25, Boy#26, Boy#27, Boy#28, Boy#29, Boy#30, Capy. Koru. Raiker. Dan. Azu. Dimensiona. Row. Shibita. Corbies and Irvin. GO!** " She called them all out at the same time.

It was so messy, they bumped into each other and glaring at each other as each bag they wanted we're being taken by each other. After a few seconds the last person to get out was Row, thus all of them succesfully making it out of the building.

There was 8 people still remaining in the room. They all looked at each other in fear as Nagulas passed the page slowly from her clipboard.

"I'm scared man..." Jesus whispered to Omid.

"So am I. In just one hour... a few of us won't be here with us anymore." Omid said and frowned.

"And to think being friend's with everyone in our classroom was a good idea." Jayden said and sighed.

"I better just, better keep my priorities straight now." Eric said and sighed as well.

" **Girl#1 and Girl#2**. **Haine and Dez. Grab a bag and GO!** " Nagulas yelled out their names.

"The only two girls in class off to fend for themselves, tsk tsk." Dakota said.

"You wanna die?" Haine glared at him and Dakota just laughed.

"Not 'till I kill you first." Dakota just kept laughing but Haine ignored him. She left the building together with Dez and made it out successfully.

" **Boy#31, Boy#32, Boy#33, Boy#34. Jesus, Cold, Jayden, Eric. GO!** " Nagulas yelled out.

"Good luck guys. May the best man win." Dakota smirked at them feeling confident about this.

"We're gonna murder each other and you say that?! Really makes you look like a murderer." Jesus said but Dakota ignored him. Jesus shrugged and grabbed his bag, thus leaving the area.

Jayden and Eric both grabbed a bag instantly and left the area without saying a single word.

"Looks like It's just us two now." Dakota said, him and Omid we're the last one's left in the building.

"I have no intentions of speaking with you." Omid said and looked away.

"Aw, scared I'm gonna kill you first now?" Dakota giggled.

"Not really I just don't care." Omid rolled his eyes and Dakota just chuckled. Someone seriously taking this game, disgusting.

"Now our last ones. **Boy#35 and Boy#36**. Dakota and Omid, GO!" She gave one last yell and took a deep breath, she sounds tired from naming almost forty student's in a row.

Omid was about to grab his bag but Dakota pushed him away and Omid fell to the ground and hurt his arm from hitting the wall.

"Asshole!" Omid yelled at him but Dakota only laughed and ran from the building.

Omid got up and held his arm, he grabbed his bag with one arm and ran out of the building. No one else was left inside.

"Perfect. Peace and quiet. Shall we head to the office now boys? Gotta prepare the camera's to watch these dumb kids murder each other, fuck kids! This is gonna look great on television." Nagulas said and laughed.

"You got that boss." One of the guards said and bowed down.

The three of them went and walked around inside the school, the guards locked down the front door and one of them stood in front of it to guard it. The teacher and guard started heading to the second floor of the school.

The camera zooms out of the school and shows a whole image of how the island look's like. It was a very big island with no inhabitants except the student's. Green and with some abandoned buildings. More description of the island will be shown each chapter.

But this marks Chapter 3's end. Who's gonna win this game? Tune in to this glorious Season 2 of Battle Royale as It has just, begun.

* * *

Students Alive: **40**

Deaths:  
 _N/A_

Students who did not debut:  
 _N/A_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Into The Forest**

 **Location: Near The School...**

Two student's we're exactly near the school, one of them had their hands up and the other one had a crossbow on their hands.

"Hey now, don't shoot me." Derian held his hands up. He was cornered by someone.

"I don't want to do this. But I don't trust you man." Senri was holding his crossbow onto Derian's face.

"I'm not going to kill you, Jeez! I haven't even opened my bag." Derian said as he shook a bit.

"Honest?" Senri asked him.

"Honest." Derian kept his hands up.

Senri now pulled down his bow and Derian pulled down his hands as well.

The camera zooms out of the area and zooms into the next area far away from them.

* * *

 **Location: Park...**

Pretty far in the distance indeed, a group of students were inside a park.

"We should be careful y'a know?! It's crazy out there." Jayden said as he was ducking under a statue on the park.

"I've been hearing gunshots like crazy. I'm not ready for a war." Dakota was crouched next to him.

"Gotta force ourselves to do it." Eric said as he was between the two of them.

"I just don't find it right." Jayden said and gave out a sigh.

"All of this isn't right." Dakota groaned.

"It's true." Eric said.

"But we don't have any other choice." Dakota said.

"Indeed. So we have to keep going!" Jayden exclaimed.

"True words have been spoken." Eric said and chuckled.

"You two should have these guns I had on my bag." Dakota said as he pulled out two guns from his bag.

"Ah yeah, we didn't get much from our bags either." Jayden said.

"I have food supplies for days, but not a weapon. This helps out a lot Dakota, thanks." Eric smiled at him.

"No problem, anything for my bros." Dakota gave a small laugh to the two of them.

"Yeah! We're the best bros ever." Jayden said and chuckled.

"Indeed. We're lucky to find each other in this mess." Eric said.

"Hopefully we make it to the end." Jayden said and sighed.

"Just like in middle school." Dakota said and smiled at the two of them.

"Haha yeah!" Eric said.

Dakota looked from the side of the statue and noticed a group of people passing by.

"Hey, maybe we could try, robbing them or something...for a change." He said as he pointed to them.

"Already?" Eric said as he rubbed his chin.

"That's too risky." Jayden said.

"That's like, six people versus three you know!" Eric said.

"He has a point!" Jayden said as well.

"We can bait them." Dakota said.

"How?" Jayden asked him.

"You'll see. I'll send out the signal you guys know, so you can back me up." Dakota said as he got out of their hiding spot.

"Wait up!" Jayden called him out, but Dakota was already walking to them.

The camera zooms out from them and zooms into our next pair of students.

* * *

 **Location: Near the Park...**

The group of students near the park were about to leave the area.

"I'm hoping any of you have any idea where to go." Dan said.

"We're gonna kill the transfer students. Aren't we?" Night asked the whole group.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it..." Jack said.

"We get a bonus advantage for it." Capy said.

"Gonna need that to survive huh?" Dimensiona asked him.

"Do we really have to?" Dan asked Night.

"I don't feel like it." Dimensiona said.

"We're gonna get to it later! You all need to be less annoying." Luka yelled at them and facepalmed himself.

"Sorry 'Sir I'm the leader now.'" Night rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"I ain't a leader here. None of us now. We are working together for now. Six vs Thirty four. How worse could it get? Now get a grip." Luka said.

* * *

 **Location: Waterfall...**

Three students we're walking down the grassy hill, until they heard water falling near them. After they heard it they rushed towards the noise.

"Wow, This. This is amazing." Nick's jaw was dropped. He was looking at the waterfall they we're next to.

"Who knew this island had a waterfall after all?" Perry said.

"Whoa..." Jose also had his jaw dropped.

"Right?!" Nick said.

"This is truly amazing indeed!" Jose said.

* * *

 **Location: Inside the Mall...**

Two students we're inside the mall, looking around.

"Alan..." Row gasped as he called his name.

"Yes, Row?" Alan responded back.

"LOOK!" Row pointed to one of the stores which was a book store.

"Oh my. This is intriguing to see." Alan rubbed his chin as he looked at the store from the distance with Row.

"Let's check it out!" Row said.

"On my way." Alan said as he began walking along with Row to the store.

* * *

 **Location: North Island's Left Corner...**

"Hm... What is there to do now? I'm all alone." Omid said as he was sitting down on the beach corner.

He put his fingers into the sand and began drawing shapes.

"This just feels so weird... Can't even escape." He looked to the sky and noticed how sunny it was.

* * *

 **Location: Tire Shop, A few streets away from the Mall...**

Two students we're inside the Tire Shop, lurking around.

"Are you joking?" Mike was looking at Jimmy with a disgusted face.

"No." Jimmy said.

"Are you joking?" Mike kept asking him.

"I said, I'm not!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Jeez Jimmy. I don't like how you use sarcasm on me all the time." Mike rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I wasn't even! Mike, god damn it." Jimmy facepalmed himself

"Gonna shoot ya in the head." Mike pulled out his gun and put it next to Jimmy's head.

"Bet you won't" Jimmy smirked at him.

"You dare me?" Mike was near to squeezing the trigger.

"Nah, you're ballsy enough to do it." Jimmy said as he pushed him away.

"Good." Mike threw the gun on the ground and chuckled.

* * *

 **Location: Tower, Middle of the Island...**

"I don't like this Evan." Ryan said as he was standing outside the tower along with Evan.

"We need to scavenge for supplies." Evan said as he looked inside the windows.

"But what if there's people inside?" Ryan asked him.

"We will deal with it. Persuation." Evan looked at Ryan and smirked.

"Noo..." Ryan lowered his head.

"None of our bags had food or water in it. Are we gonna survive without that?!" Evan pulled his head up, making him look at him straight in the face.

"Well- Yeah- No- We won't." Ryan said and sighed.

"Exactly, now do you understand?" Evan said.

"Sigh...I always did." Ryan said.

* * *

 **Location: Inside the Tower...**

"I can hear people Alex." Chantal said as she was near the door, hearing the sounds coming from outside.

The two of them we're a few floors away from the,.

"Don't worry about it." Alex said as he looked through his binoculars out the window.

"Do you think they're gonna kill us?" Chantal asked Alex.

"Naw, I'm hearing their conversation right now." Alex said.

"How?!" Chantal asked him again.

"With this of course." Alex pointed to it and chuckled.

"..." Chantal rolled her eyes.

"Just get ready. We need people anyways in our side in order to do this." Alex said.

"Yeah, I know." Chantal said.

* * *

 **Location: Docks, South side of the Island...**

Two students we're sitting down on some docks far away in the island.

"Hmm... What do you have?" Damon asked Wulf.

"All I have is a shotgun with M9 bullets? Are you kidding?"

"Hmm... 'least it wasn't a spatula for a weapon." Damon said and sighed, as he pulled out a spatula out of his bag.

"Where can we find shotgun shells thought? M9 bullets are useless for me.

"Maybe we can find a proper gun for it. Don't throw it away.

"Fine, I won't." Wulf said.

* * *

 **Location: Pathway to East of the Island...**

"Thank GOD you got a map." Shibita sighed in relief as he saw Corbies pull out a map from their bag.

"It was the only thing on the bag though." Corbies said as he put his hand again in the bag, nothing more came out.

"I got food and water only. Looks like we got no weapons huh?" Shibita asked him.

"Zero." Corbies said.

"This blows." Shibita groaned and complained about their defenseless state.

"Let's head to this place then, before we stop for a rest." Corbies pointed to the map a building near them.

"OH, right. Good idea. That's a great place to go." Shibita's eyes widened, he was now focused on their next stop than the worry for weapons.

* * *

 **Location: Hat Store, Few streets away from the Mall...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THIS CAN'T BE REAL." Koru was screaming in joy.

"Whoa, calm down. What is it?!" Raiker jumped and asked him.

"LOOK!" Koru faceplanted himself onto the glass with his tongue out.

"I don't see a door. It's probably somewhere in the building for security measures. It's a showcase after all-" Raiker's sentence was cut off by Koru's eagerness.

"We need to break in..." Koru looked at Raiker with a death stare.

"Should we?! We can just look for a d-" Raiker was gonna suggest something, but was broke off by Koru, again.

"We are allowed to scavenge around for a week right?" Koru grabbed onto Raiker's shirt and shaked him.

"A week..." Raiker said.

"Then let's get onto destroying this glass!" Koru had let go of Raiker and looked around the area for any rocks.

"Fine! But try to not cut yourself!" Raiker said as he rubbed the dirt of his shirt.

"Won't!" Koru said.

* * *

 **Location: Island...**

"Brian?" Jeff stopped walking and looked behind him. He called Brian's name.

"Yes, Jeffrey?" Brian responded back and stopped walking as well.

"Thank you for not blowing my brains out." Jeff said as he gave him a tight hug.

"Why would I?" Brian chuckled and hugged him tightly back.

"Just. I'm scared, alright? I never thought we'd get into this mess." Jeff lowered his head and said.

"Were in this mess together. Alright?" Brian hugged him even tighter.

"Why thought?" Jeff asked him.

"I have no idea at all. If I had any, I'd tell you buddy." Brian said and gave out a sigh.

"Sadly, I don't either. That's why I asked." Jeff said.

"Damn, I know." Brian said.

* * *

 **Location: North Camp...**

A group of students just arrived to this camp and have started to unload their bags.

"That was such a long way. And just in an hour." Irvin said and coughed a bit.

"I'm actually. I can't feel my legs." Jesus threw his bag on the ground and gasped for air.

"I wish Nick carried me here..." Haine sat on the ground and got into the fetal position.

"Do you have a crush on him or something?!" Dez asked her.

"Not at all. He's just. Cute. Ya get? HAHAHA" Haine manically laughed and sobbed a bit.

"You're acrazy bitch, you know that haha." Irvin chuckled and looked at Haine.

"I knowww, just let me beeee." Haine said as she smiled at him.

"Should we just rest here for a while?" Jesus asked them all.

"Don't feel like walking anymore so yeah." Dez said.

"Alright alright. Let's just put our bags somewhere and see what's going around this camp." Irvin suggested.

"Yeah. Will do." Jesus said.

* * *

 **Location: Near the Park...**

"Hey guys..." Dakota was right behind the group, without any weapons and his hands up.

"Stop right there!" Luka said, he pointed his pistol to Dakota's face.

"Yeah! Don't make us shoot ya!" Dan said as he held his pistol along with Luka.

"Dan gets a pistol and I don't?" Night asked Luka.

"We only had two, now shush!" Luka whispered to Night as he looked to Dakota with a deadly face.

"I'm not looking for trouble guys, I'm just... a little lost." Dakota lied to them, still putting his hands up in the air.

"Lost?" Luka's eyes widened and looked at Dakota with a deadly glare.

"Look at me! I'm alone with nothing! Am I really that dangerous looking?" Dakota said, now putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Yeah! Well. Kinda. The hell is your story?" Luka asked him.

"I just want to join you guys... I wanna help you guys with your quest to kill the transfer kids." Dakota said and that caught Night's attention.

"Wait, how did you know that?!" Night gasped and asked Dakota.

"Hehehe." Dakota waved his finger around, giving his signal out.

A gunshot was heard and it instantly hit Dan in the arm. Everyone gasped and looked at the park, except for Jack.

"Gah!" Dan dropped the gun and everyone panicked.

"Dan!" Jack yelled and noticed his arm was bleeding. He rushed as quick as he could to him.

Jayden and Eric both got out of their hiding spot from the park and started shooting at everyone. Most of the shots missed.

Jack, Capy and Dimensiona were next to Dan and tried to help him with his wound. Night picked up Dan's gun and started shooting back at them, also missing his shots. The whole area became Night versus Eric and Jayden, until... Luka ignored everything, including Dakota and shot his gun towards Eric. The bullet went right inside his skull, fatally killing him.

"No! ERIC!" Jayden gasped as he looked at him fall, limpless and completely dead.

Jayden was the next one to go. Luka held his gun pretty straight and shot a bullet into Jayden's heart. Fatally killing him from that.

Dakota was shocked seeing Luka annihilate both of them, and he dropped to his knees and begged for mercy.

"Oh my god..." Night gasped and witnessed what was called, badass.

"Did you really just..." Capy's jaw was dropped.

"I've trained for this before. This was easy. No need to worry." Luka smirked at the two of them.

"N-No way..." Jack said.

"What should we do about...Dakota?" Night asked Luka.

"And Dan?!" Jack asked as well.

"Let's bring him along with us. I'll think what to do for real. And for Dan, we need medical help as soon as possible." Luka said and suggested.

"Please...It hurts." Dan was holding onto his arm, It was hurting him real good having that bullet inside.

"It'll be alright Dan, don't worry..."

"I'm not r-ready to die..." Dan whimpered a bit.

"What if he brings more of them?!" Dimensiona asked Luka.

"He won't. Just look at this pathetic fool." Luka said as he grabbed him by hair and pulled him from the ground.

Dakota was too shocked to say anything or react witnessing his friends dying right in his eyes. Luka put his arms behind him and held them.

"Even if he does, I think Luka can handle it." Capy said.

"That's true yeah, we're lucky to have Luka." Jack said.

"Y'all lucky I don't want to kill any of you." Luka said and gave out a chuckle.

"What if we do want to kill you?" Night looked at him with a smirk and aimed his gun to his head.

"You won't." Luka facepalmed himself.

"Yeah. You're right." Night laughed a bit and pulled down his gun.

"Let's head on now, shall we?" Dimensiona said.

The group started to walk out of the area now, Jack and Capy we're both next to Dan helping him walk along the way.

The camera zooms out of the area, the whole place becomes blurr. Thus marking the end of this chapter.

* * *

Students Alive: **38**

Deaths:

 **Boy#34 Eric** \- Caused by Dakota. Killed by Luka, _Shot in the head.  
_ **Boy#33 Jayden** \- Caused by Dakota/Eric. Killed by Luka, _Shot in the heart._

Students who did not debut:  
Cold  
Erick  
Cyber  
Azu


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Exploring the Island**

 **Location: North Camp...**

The camera zooms into the next area, which was the little camp group. The camera unblurs and the tape resumes.

"Hey y'all. My beautiful students. Can you hear me?! Haha! I hope you do because from now on, I will be announcing the deaths that happen every few hours! And are you wondering which one of your fellow friends have fallen? Boy#34 Eric And Boy#33 Jayden! They're no longer with us now! And only 38 of you remain on this first day. Have fun my fellow students~." Nagulas voice was heard coming from a giant speaker near the northen camp. A lot of these speakers we're all around the island.

"So that's what that is for." Haine said as she looked at the speakers from above.

"What? You actually thought you could call for help in that?" Irvin said as he was sitting on top of a small bathroom room outside.

"Do you have a better choice?" Haine asked him.

"No. But-" Irvin said.

"Ugh..." Haine groaned outloud.

"'Least we didn't lose anyone we were close to." Jesus said.

"Crazy how Nick is still alive!" Haine said and giggled.

"Totallynotacrushhuh." Dez teased Haine and Haine got a little angry.

"God Dez, shut up...!" Haine pouted at Dez and Dez only laughed back at her.

* * *

 **Location: Streets, Near the mall...**

"I cut myself thanks to you!" Raiker looked at his hands having cuts all over them.

"It was worth it! Haha!" Koru said as he touched his new hat softly, It was a green cap.

"No, it was not. Now I'm bleeding." Raiker said and kept complaining about it.

"Aw, want me to kiss it good night?" Koru had a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"No..." Raiker said and rolled his eyes.

"Cheer up Raiker, come on stop being such a grump." Koru said.

"How can I cheer up when we're out in the open and prune to attacks?!" Raiker yelled at him.

"We're gonna be fine..." Koru sighed.

"Are you sure about that?" A voice was heard behind them.

Both Raiker and Koru looked behind them and noticed Mike aiming his gun at them. Raiker pulled out his gun and aimed at Mike's face.

Jimmy was right behind Mike who had his arms crossed.

"We aren't looking for trouble, alright?" Koru took a step back and nodded from left to right.

"How can we be so sure? Lower that gun and I'll lower mines." Mike asked them both.

"You drew first. No can do." Raiker pointed to his gun and looked at Mike face to face.

"Hm...Touche." Mike said as he drew his gun down.

"Mike!? What are you doing?! I didn't ask for this! You're gonna get us KILLED!" Jimmy whispered to him.

"Just follow my lead buddy. I'm a professional anyways." Mike whispered back.

"You barely know how to use a gun! Be real Mike!" Jimmy whispered to him again.

Raiker still kept their gun to Mike's face.

* * *

 **Location: Inside the Mall, Near the exit...**

Two student's were inside a shop looking through a window.

"Do you see that Alan?" Row asked him as he pointed to Mike and Raiker having a standoff.

"People." Alan said.

"Yes! And?" Row asked him back.

"They're people." Alan had a cold tone to his voice.

"I know that. Your point?" Row raised an eyebrow and asked him once again.

"We can't stay here for long." Alan said.

"Why not?! This is heaven for me!" Row said and exclaimed.

"Heaven doesn't last forever." Alan said.

"It does in my book. And It's here!" Row groaned.

"Row. We have nothing to defend ourselves with. We we're looking for weapons in the first place." Alan said.

"Can't we leave that for another time?" Row said as he rolled his eyes.

"No. Let's get out of here as soon as possible without attracting their attention outside." Alan suggested.

"Fine fine, I'll be behind you." Row said.

The two of them stopped looking out from the window and left the shop they we're in.

* * *

 **Location: Underground West...**

Three students we're entering a small building under the ground on the other side of the island, the camera zooms into each one of them.

"Is this everyone?" Azu was walking down there along with the two students.

"Yes." Erick said.

"I think so." Jose said.

"We made it in one piece." Azu said and sighed.

"Thank GOD, we DID." Erick yelled out to the top of his lungs. The whole place echoed and he gave out a chuckle.

"Aye, don't yell." Azu facepalmed himself.

"Nobody's gonna find us in this cave, for real." Erick aid.

"Indeed. This is...such a weird place to be in..." Jose was looking at the walls, they were all covered in ancient drawings.

"Just keep your eyes sharp." Azu said.

* * *

 **Location: Island...**

"Don't need anyone or anything. I'll be fine on my own, it seems." Denis was walking down the grassy fields without anyone.

He was talking to himself while he had a cigarette in his mouth. Walking through the field as he held the backpack on his back.

* * *

 **Location: North Island's Left Corner...**

"Hm, Is that someone in the distance?" Omid was still making shapes on the sand. But something caught his eyes.

He noticed someone was walking alone in the distance, they we're walking pretty funny thought.

"This is pretty tiring. Especially hearing that announcement, 38 people left. Can I-I really last this long?" Cold was that person walking in the distance. They we're sweating and huffing.

* * *

 **Location: Waterfall...**

"Jump in!" Nick was swimming around along with Perry in the waterfall.

"Dude! It's deep!" Jose was sitting down on a rock next to the waterfall.

"Haha, scared of water?" Perry teased Jose and even winked at him.

Jose got frustrated off that and glared at Perry. He prepared himself and took his bag off.

"I ain't scared of the water, you'll see!" Jose said as he jumped inside the pool, he was now deep inside the pool. After a little bit, he was now showing himself on the surface.

"See? It's not so bad!" Nick said as he splashed water onto his face.

"Guh...relaxing in a crisis ain't so fun Nick." Jose sighed and wiped the water off his face.

"...Can we just avoid it for a bit longer?" Nick looked down as he said that.

"Maybe...But I don't feel safe for the three of us being exposed without our weapons, enjoying our time which could be our last."  
Jose said.

"Deep." Perry said and looked at Jose with a shocked expression.

"I know your right. I ain't denying. But come on, just for a while?" Nick looked at Jose with irresistible puppy eyes.

"Fine... after that we are moving on!" Jose said and sighed.

"Of course." Nick gave him a hug and Jose hugged him back.

The three of them we're now relaxing and enjoying their time in the waterfall, for now.

* * *

 **Location: Grassy Fields, West...**

"How are you holding up Dan?" Dimensiona asked him as he held his arm tightly, to prevent any more bleeding.

"I'll be fine, for now. I guess?" Dan looked at his arm and groaned a bit.

"We're still finding something to remove his bullet, right?" Jack asked Luka.

"We have to, or else we'd need to amputate his arm." Luka said.

"WHAT?!" Dan yelled out in fear.

"I'm kidding, well. Kinda, the poison could kill you thought. Maybe." Luka said.

"Ah..." Dan lowered his head, feeling a bit upset.

"Nooo..." Jack said.

"The poison, won't kill him." Dakota spoke out.

"Now you speak?" Capy said and glared at him.

"But who gave you the rights to speak?" Dimensiona glared at him as well.

"Luka. I thought we we're going to take care of this delinquent." Night said as he aimed his gun to his face.

"Not yet. He's staying with us for a while." Luka said.

"Is there even a point in that?" Night asked him.

"Yup. You'll see." Luka said and chuckled.

"Ugh...Just let me go man." Dakota was trying to pull out his arms from Luka but he was too strong.

"Why for?" Luka asked him.

"You killed my god damn friends you asshole! I just wanted some help!" Dakota exclaimed, he glared at Luka pretty seriously.

"You wanted our shit buddy. I ain't buying that." Luka said.

"I seriously wanted some help man!" Dakota exclaimed again, this time he stopped glaring and looked at Luka with mercyfull eyes.

"Hmm, I guess your buddies wanted to help a lot." Luka kept his cool and chill tone.

"They thought you were going to kill me!" Dakota said.

"By signaling them to shoot one of our guys?" Capy asked him.

"I got scared. Alright?! Wouldn't you do the same?!" Dakota yelled at him and asked him a question.

"Yeah yeah, you did...And no, I woudn't." Capy said.

"You ain't scared at all you asshole. You should of died the moment Night was gonna shoot you!" Dimensiona yelled at him, he was pretty angry for what Dakota did to Dan.

"Alright, then why don't you remove any weapons I got in my pockets huh? Maybe I have a pistol, a knife, a grenade. I could kill myself intentionally right now and take you down with me, But I won't do it. Because I genuinely need help." Dakota gave out his testimony to all of them. A few of them seem to buy that.

"Now that you mention it." Luka said.

"First let me go." Dakota grunted as he tried to pull himself out of Luka's hands again.

"You do realize If I let you go, and you pull some stupid shit you'll get shot by myself and Night. Right?" Luka raised his eyebrow and looked at Dakota.

"Just let me throw them away then! Christ! Keep them!Just let go of me! It bothers me.

"As you say so." Luka let go of Dakota and Dakota pushed him away with an extreme force. Luka fell to the ground with his gun and Capy caught him before he could fall.

Luka realized he screwed up. Night aimed his gun to Dakota's direction and pulled the trigger. But nothing came out of the gun, It was out of bullets. Dakota pulled out a knife from his pocket.

Dakota rushed to Dimensiona and instantly stabbed him in the stomach before he could barely react. Jack pushed Dakota away from Dimensiona and Dakota fell to the ground with the knife in his hand.

Dimensiona was seen in the background falling to the ground, bleeding to death from his stomach.

"Are you joking?!" Night screamed pretty loudly.

"Let the knife go." Luka got up from the ground and aimed his gun to Dakota.

"You won't kill me Luka. I know you wont."

"..." Luka was speechless and he threw his gun to Dakota's face, hitting him in the nose and Dakota dropped his knife. Completely vulnerable now Luka grabbed him by his arms once again and put them behind his back, forcing them to stay there hurting his arms even more than before.

"Why won't you shoot him already?! Do I have to?!" Capy was about to grab Luka's gun but Luka pushed him away, Capy fell to the ground and noticed Dimensionas corpse. Lifeless and full of blood. Luka picked up his gun before Dakota could move

"Good grief..." Capy was horrified seeing Dimensiona dead on the ground.

"No... Dimensiona..." Jack was on the ground, touching the pulse on his wrist.

"He's...dead, Jack." Dan held his arm since Dimensiona was pushed off him, he had to hold it now so no blood would come out.

"He...he, he is...I can confirm." Jack sighed as he stopped touching his pulse.

"I'm sorry..." Dan lowered his head and sighed as well.

"God damn it Luka..." Jack said.

"I know what you're about to say but, I got this under control." Luka said and groaned.

"You clearly don't!" Jack yelled at him.

"Will you guys give me a damn break?! I know what he's done already! He's gonna get it soon! But not here!" Luka yelled at them even louder, scaring a few of them in the process.

"Jesus man. That sounds, vague." Capy had a disgusted face and Luka only rolled his eyes, he knew what Capy was thinking about.

"Just follow my lead." Luka said and held Dakota's arm tightly.

Luka began walking along with a muted Dakota. Dakota yet again, was speechless without anything to say. Night threw away the gun he had and groaned. He began walking along with Luka. Capy, Jack and Dan we're walking slower than them and in the back, starting to discuss some things while whispering.

* * *

 **Location: River, West Side of the Island...**

Two students we're sitting next to the river, fishing in it and talking to each other.

"So Derian, what do you think about what's happening right now?" Senri asked him.

Senri was pulling back his fishing rod to put some bait on it again.

"I can't really say much about it. I am grateful you didn't blow my brains out but..." Derian was sitting on a rock with his feet on the water, cooling them down

"But...?" Senri asked him again, he was pretty curious to know.

"I just can't think right now, sorry." Derian said and sighed. He looked at the water, filled with fishes.

"I get it." Senri said.

"Feels weird being involved in a murder game. A graduation murder game. This wasn't teached to us at all in school." Derian said.

"And the last person alive get's to leave, in a week huh?" Senri questioned that rule from the board he saw.

"I don't know who's gonna be the last person alive." Derian said.

"To be honest. I don't see myself graduating. So, I'm gonna try to make the best out of it." Senri said and smiled at Derian.

"Why do you think that?" Derian was confused with that statement.

"Dunno. I wasn't born for this man. I don't like killing or seeing people die. This is also why I hesitated shooting you." Senri said.

"I appreciate that a lot, for real. Thank you." Derian chuckled and patted his back.

"No problem." Senri smiled back and began fishing now.

* * *

 **Location: Tower, Middle of the Island...**

Two students entered the tower, they we're now inside the first floor.

"Evan. I hear something..." Ryan was looking around inside the first floor everywhere, Evan was just staring at him as he does it.

"Don't be so paranoid." Evan facepalmed himself.

"I'm not! Don't you hear it?" Ryan looked up to the roof and Evan looked up as well. But Evan had no reaction to give.

"I don't hear anything, Ryan." Evan looked at Ryan with widened eyes.

"Call me crazy, but I'm gonna check it out wheter you like it or not." Ryan said.

"Fine!" Evan exclaimed.

"Just stay safe, alright? You got my AK with you. Take good care of it." Ryan said as he looked at Evan's back. He had it tied to his backpack.

"Try to not get killed by that ghost you hear or something, I dunno. You're more weaponless than me." Evan chuckled and Ryan glared at Evan.

"It's not a ghost. But, anyways. That's not the point! I'm just gonna lurk around." Ryan said.

"And so am I." Evan said and crossed his arms.

"Alright, conversation ends here. I'll be back." Ryan found the escalators in the building and began climbing them.

"Aight." Evan said as he saw him climb them up.

Evan remained in the first floor.

* * *

 **Location: Inside an Office, Tower...**

"Alex, he can hear your steps!" Chantal said as she heard their voices as she was leaning onto the door.

"That's the point! Now that they're here. We can get their attention and persuade them to join us." Alex grabbed Chantal by her shoulders and shaked her.

"We're gonna tell them our plan?" Chantal raised her eyebrow and questioned Alex.

"Noo...We're gonna show them in a paper obviously." Alex pointed to their desk and Chantal noticed the paper and pen in there.

"Because of the...?" Chantal asked him and Alex instantly knew what she meant by it.

"Yup, got it now?" Alex asked her back.

"You are smart Alex." Chantal smirked at him.

"Smarter than you." Alex said and gave out a chuckle.

"Not that much." Chantal said.

"Hmmm..." Alex stared at her menacingly, trying to get Chantal to admit it.

"Alright! Just a little." Chantal was creeped out by it, and finally confessed the truth.

"That's what I thought." Alex closed his eyes and chuckled once again.

Chantal rolled her eyes and punched Alex in the shoulder, Alex chuckled and kept making the sounds continully in order to catch Ryan's attention.

* * *

 **Location: Island, Near the Docks...**

"AH! Jeffy Look!" Brian shook his arm since Jeff was looking behind them for any sight of human life.

"Hm, What is it Brian?" Jeff looked at him and responded to him.

"Look in the distance from us. It's a dock!" Brian said as he pointed to the distance. There were palm trees all around it.

"Oh yeah! But, remember. We can't leave...or we'll get zapped to death." Jeff said.

"I know. But isn't it cool?" Brian smiled and said.

"Are you insisting in us going there?" Jeff asked him.

"Why not? There might be something inside we might like." Brian said and winked at Jeff.

"Maaaybe." Jeff said as he crossed his arms.

"Pleeeease?" Brian was begging Jeff to go there, Jeff seems like he can't hold it anymore.

"Fiiiine, but if we die. I will annoy you in heaven!" Jeff said.

"Who said we we're dying?" Brian said and chuckled.

"Nottt meeee." Jeff smiled at him and chuckled as well.

"Silly, haha." Brian patted his back.

The two of them began walking once again, onto their next location.

* * *

 **Location: Docks, South of the Island...**

"I don't think we should leave at night." Damon said.

"I know that!" Arch said.

"But are we really gonna reside in that shack?"

"Is there anything else near us?"

"I was thinking going out at night, but again like I said. We should not. Probably dangerous.

The camera zooms out of the area, the whole place becomes a big blurr like it does when a tape ends. Now this, marks the end of this chapter.

* * *

Students Alive: **37**

Deaths:

 **Boy#26 Dimensiona** \- Caused by Luka/Night, Killed by Dakota. _Stabbed in the stomach._

Students who did not debut:  
Shibita  
Corbies


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - First Dusk**

 **Location: Grassy Fields, West...**

It's now Night Time. The whole island was completely dark and dusk. The current time, is unknown. The camera began showing each locations of the student's now.

"Rest in peace our dear student, Boy#26 Dimensiona. I'm sure they won't be missed! 37 of you remain. Kill each other already. You still have a week to go! Hahahaha!" The speaker turned on and instantly turned off, announcing a death of another student.

Night, Luka and Dakota we're walking in the lead of their group. Meanwhile, Dan, Jack and Capy we're in the back.

"Son of a..." Jack clenched his fists and twitched his eyes.

"Calm down Jack." Capy said as he patted his back.

"Look. Once we get there, let's relax alright?" Dan said as he still kept his hand on his wound.

"Yeah. You aren't looking to great right now either. I don't wanna lose you too." Jack said and sighed.

"You won't, haha. It's just. Painful, y'know?" Dan gave out a chuckle.

"I know that." Jack smiled and chuckled back.

"What about our plan?" Capy asked the two of them.

"...Lower it down. I know. But after we get onto healing Dan. We'll do it." Jack whispered to Capy and he gave a nod.

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds good." He agreed to it.

The six of them kept walking through the fields.

* * *

 **Location: Tower, Middle of the Island...**

"They're almost here, I can feel it." Alex said as he was sitting down on his office chair. Chantal was just standing next to him.

Suddenly, the door began creaking. The door opened and Ryan looked directly at Alex and Chantal.

"Hey there, Ryan." Alex smirked and had his arms crossed.

"Uh...how do you know..." Ryan's eyes opened more, feeling a bit weird about encountering the actual transfer students.

"Shhh..." Chantal told him to lower his voice.

"You're not gonna kill me...right?" Ryan asked the two of them.

"Why would we?" Chantal raised her eyebrow and looked at Ryan with a confused face.

"Because you're...bad?" He asked again.

"You got that wrong." Alex said.

"...?" Ryan was speechless now, he didn't know wheter to panic or stay calm.

"No, we aren't killing you Ryan. Understand? And killing us won't give you anything." Alex said with honesty coming out of his tone.

"How do you know?" Ryan kept interrogating them.

Alex pulled out a paper and told Ryan to head to him. Ryan shrugged and went to Alex and grabbed the paper. He began reading it slowly.

'We need help. Actual help. We aren't here to bring danger or anything or kill anyone. We know the truth under this game but you have to keep quiet about this. We need to bring some people and help us out on taking down the true creator of the law, and end this law once and for all. But first, we have to escape this island, don't we? And we know how. But we can't do this alone, the two of us. Because they're are 38 people versus two. You see why we had to write this down?' This is what the note said.

Ryan gasped and looked at Alex and Alex just nodded.

"I accept." Ryan nodded his head up and down. Alex clapped and Chantal as well.

The door began creaking again. Ryan looked behind him, Alex and Chantal looked straight at someone who aimed their AK at them.

"Evan! Put it down!" Ryan waved his arms around, signaling him to lower his gun.

"Ryan... Those are..." Evan aimed the gun steadily at the two of them, the two of them just looked at him with a normal stare.

"Don't. Don't, seriously." Ryan kept begging him to not shoot.

Evan sighed and lowered his gun.

"How can you trust them?" Evan asked Ryan.

Ryan waved Alex's note around and Evan went straight for it and grabbed it.

"I see..." Evan finished reading it and looked at them again, he put his gun to his back and the other two chuckled.

"Now you get it?" Alex asked Evan.

"I get it now, sorry." Evan rubbed the back of his head and nervously chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." Chantal said.

"So, where are we gonna go now?" Ryan said as he looked at Alex and asked him.

"Let's talk about it on the morning. I'm tired." Alex said and gave out a yawn.

"Same here." Chantal said and yawned as well.

"Are we really gonna stay here?" Evan said and groaned.

"You wanna roam around at night and possibly die?" Alex asked him.

"Nah." Evan responded back.

"Let's find a room in this tower and rest there, then." Ryan suggested.

"Hm. I second that." Alex said.

The four of them we're now standing up and conversating on their way out of the office.

* * *

 **Location: Streets, Near the mall...**

"Just lower your gun, we can't stand here all day like this can we?" Mike smirked at Raiker.

"I really just want you to go away..." Raiker said, still holding his gun and pointing at Mike's face.

"Mike, seriously. Stop doing unnessecary drama." Jimmy whispered to Mike to his ear. Koru noticed it and heard a bit on what Jimmy was saying.

"I don't care Jimmy. This is our chance. Our chance." Mike had a glare on his whole face.

"Our chance at what?! Getting killed?!" Jimmy said and groaned loudly.

"I'm gonna count to the 3, if that gun ain't lowered..." Mike looked directly at Raiker.

"Really, Really now? This must be a joke." Raiker said.

"I'll shoot you. If It's not lowered in 3, and I'm dead serious." Mike had his finger around the trigger now.

"Raiker just shoot him!" Koru smacked his arm and Raiker's eyes opened up even bigger.

"This is stupid!" Jimmy yelled out pretty loudly. He didn't want to deal with this anymore.

Raiker couldn't hesitate anymore, he fired his gun right at Mike's head. A perfect direct shot. Raiker glared at Jimmy and aimed his gun at Jimmy. Jimmy put his hands up and was shaking now. Mike was on the ground completely dead and bleeding. Jimmy looked at him and gasped.

"Raiker, don't." Koru said.

"But he's his acomplice..." Raiker was shaking with the gun on his hand.

"And? He has no weapon or anything. You really gonna kill a defenseless student now? This was self-defense. But he's not even threathing or anything. Heck, I even heard he told him to stop it but didn't listen." Koru defended Jimmy from Raiker, and Jimmy just kept shaking there, not wanting to die.

"...Gah." Raiker lowered his head and lowered his gun as well.

Jimmy lowered his hands down and noticed two people walking behind them.

"Wait, look ver there... It's..." Jimmy pointed to the two of them, behind them.

"That's...Row and Alan. Oh my god." Koru said as he turned his back on the two of them.

"Row?! Alan?!" Jimmy said. He couldn't believe it.

"HEY ROW! ALAN!" Raiker yelled at the two of them.

But the two of them ignored them and started running now. Koru began running now, wanting to catch up with them now. Raiker couldn't leave Koru's side so he began running as well with him.

"Are you just gonna stand there? C'mon." Raiker yelled behind him to Jimmy.

Jimmy didn't know what to do anymore. He grabbed Mike's gun which was on the ground and put it behind him. He took Raiker's word and began running as well to catch up to Row and Alan. Why they we're running away? Who knows.

* * *

 **Location: Outside of a Restaurant, East side of the Island...**

Two student's have finally arrived to their destination after a long travel.

"Whoa..." Shibita looked at the outside of the restaurant, it didn't look as bad as they thought it would.

"It's abandoned of course. But this looks, recently abandoned? I dunno how to say it." Corbies put his hand on his chin and rubbed it.

"Why don't we check it out inside?" Shibita asked him.

"Yeeeah. Let's rest here as well. It's so dark and I'm scared if anyone is hunting us down." Corbies looked behind them and to his sides, paranoia was getting to him now.

"I know, I know." Shibita smiled at him.

The two of them opened the door and rushed inside of the restaurant.

* * *

 **Location: Underground...**

"So, are you guys alright?" Azu was walking down the underground with the other two student's behind him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just freaked out." Cyber said and sighed.

"Them drawings right?" Erick asked Cyber.

"It's so ancient...and weird." Cyber looked at them, looking creeped out by them.

"Yeah. I agree. It's not ordinary at all." Azu said as he looked at them as well.

"But do you think. We're gonna get anywhere by exploring this place?" Cyber asked Azu.

The two of them stopped and began thinking about it. Is there a point?

"Might as well. We are trying to run away from everybody else." Azu responded to his point.

"Yeah..." Erick agreed on that.

"We have to rest at some point. Do we even have anything in our bags that might come in handy?" Cyber shoot his bag and heard stuff rattle in the inside.

"Probably. But let's reach the end of this tunnel and rest there. I think, we're almost there." Azu put his hand on top of his eyes and looked in front of him. Light could be seen from it.

"Hmm..." Cyber said.

The three of them, continued to go underground onto the final area of it.

* * *

 **Location: North Island's Left Corner...**

"Hey! Cold?" Omid called him out from a distance.

Cold looked at him and gasped. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and began rushing towards Omid.

"Chill! Chill!" Omid began walking back slowly, but didn't run away from him.

Cold was now right in Omid's face, with the knife being pointed onto his face.

"Why are you here? Did you stalk me?" Cold looked at him with a serious face.

"I was here before, just relaxing over there on the beach." Omid said and pointed over to it, you could see the shapes he made on the sand.

"Hmm..." Cold said and closed his eyes, he decided to pull away his knife now.

"So..." Omid said, trying to spark up anything to say.

"I'm heading to the north camp. In hopes of finding something to eat." Cold said.

"North camp? We are already on the north." Omid said as he looked out in the ocean.

"Corner. The camp is to our right." Cold said and pulled out a map from his pocket.

"I see..." Omid said as he looked to where Cold was pointing on the map.

"Well. Do you wanna come? Or stay here all day?" Cold asked him.

"Now that I think about it..." Omid said and crossed his arms, he began thinking if to stay or go.

"You coming?" Cold asked him again.

"Yeah, I'll come. Thanks for not killing me, by the way." Omid accepted the offer and chuckled.

"No problem. Let's head out now, even thought It's dark. I think It's better to go now so nobody sees us." Cold put his map away and looking around them, everything was pretty dusk after all.

"Hmm, good idea. Let's just grab my stuff on the beach." Omid said.

"Alright." Cold said and nodded.

The two of them we're now, about to begin traveling to their next destination. They went to the beach Omid was staying on.

* * *

 **Location: Docks, South of the Island...**

There was two students opposed to two other students right on the dock.

"Don't come any closer." Wulf was pointing their shotgun to Brian, and Jeff who was behind Brian.

"We're not here for any harm." Brian was trying to talk Wulf to not shoot them.

"They don't look harmful..." Damon looked at them and noticed Jeff who was hiding behind Brian.

"It's because we aren't. If you want, we can drop our bags." Brian said.

"Right, Alright. I'm not much menacing either anyways..." Wulf sighed and said.

"How come?" Brian asked him.

Wulf pulled the trigger on his shotgun, but nothing happened.

"That's why." Wulf sighed again.

"Ohhh, no ammo?" Brian asked him again.

"Yeah, sadly. We want to look for some ammo soon so we can defend ourselves at least, from strangers like you." Wulf said.

"I think I have some in my bag." Brian said as he pulled out the backpack from his back.

"Really?!" Wulf gasped and asked him.

"Yeah. I do." Brian opened his bag and pulled out some shotgun shells from it.

"See?" Damon smirked at them, he knew they weren't in any danger from the beginning.

"Alright, sorry for...scaring you guys. Haha." Wulf nervously smiled and closed his eyes.

"No problem. We just wanted to stop by at your hut to rest. We're both really tired." Brian sighed and Jeff got out of his back,  
with some sweat over his forehead.

"Indeed. We've been traveling all day and we kinda want a break." Jeff wiped off the sweat and sighed as well.

"Then It's no problem. Go right in!" Wulf smiled at them and pointed to the hut.

"You guys aren't gonna come?" Brian asked them.

"In a bit." Damon said.

"Alright alright, we're gonna be inside. Okay?" Brian said and waved goodbye to them.

"Got it!" Wulf waved back and remained on the dock along with Damon.

Brian and Jeff both went and got inside the hut near the docks. Wulf and Damon both remained on the docks and began discussing some ideas.

The camera now panned and zoomed into the next few areas on the other student's still alive.

* * *

 **Location: Near the River, West Side of the Island...**

The two student's we're both laying down and discussing their plans for the morning inside their tent.

"According to my map. We can head over here." Senri pointed to his map their next location.

"Hmm, it looks promising." Derian rubbed his chin and looked at all the possible places they could go to.

"I think this is gonna be a great area. We could probably find a nice ore inside to keep or maybe sell?" Senri smiled at Derian and chuckled.

"Haha, we'll see about that." Derian said and laughed a bit.

"Let's head there on the morning. Listening to the river at night is relaxing." Senri closed his eyes and hummed.

"Yeah, I agree. It helps me fall asleep fast a lot." Derian said and closed his eyes as well.

"Same here." Senri said.

* * *

 **Location: Waterfall...**

"Y'know. This is really uncomfortable and I don't like it." Jose kept scratching his back from the grass bothering him.

"It's not like we have anywhere else to sleep at." Nick was standing up and walking around.

"The rock's aren't any better, so don't bother." Perry said as he was sleeping on top of a rock, trying to fall asleep.

"It was fun playing on the water, but my bones feel numb." Jose looked at his arms and hands, they we're soggy.

"Yeah, same here. It was fun indeed. But we need a proper place to go to next." Nick said and looked over to Perry.

"Can we discuss this in the morning? I'm tired of hearing you both talk." Perry said and gave out a loud groan.

"Alright." Jose rolled his eyes and closed his eyes again, attempting to catch his sleep again.

"Sorrryyyy..." Nick giggled and kept walking around.

* * *

 **Location: North Camp...**

The group of student's were inside the tents now. Most of them unpacking their bags, in it.

"I'm glad these tents are comfortable. I'm sleeping like a king in here!" Irvin was bragging about the tent he chose for the night.

"One had bugs in it and I wanted to die." Haine was in another tent, responding back to that.

"Too bad yours isn't broken. This one sucks." Jesus groaned and noticed the holes in it. It wasn't pretty at all.

"Can you all sleep?! It's probably midnight and I want my beauty sleep!" Dez yelled at the three of them and they all chuckled.

"Alright Ms. Dez. Sleep well." Haine giggled and Dez only gave out a groan.

Everyone stopped talking now, and everything was peaceful and quiet. It looks like they're all going to sleep now.

* * *

 **Location: Pharmacy, West Side of the Island...**

The group of six finally arrived to the location they have been looking for ages. Dan was sitting in a chair and Night was tending to his wound.

"How does your wound feel now?" Night said as he rubbed some alcohol around Dan's arm.

"Much better now. It's like. It's gone now." Dan looked at his wound, it looked completely cleaned now.

"For an uninhabited island, this place isn't completely missing much." Jack said as he looked around the cabinet's. There still was some bottle of pills around the place.

"Thankfully. That means we can survive for a week. Right?" Dan looked at Jack and Jack nodded.

"I hope so. I kinda doubt we're all gonna die if more than one person is alive on the last hour?" Jack started thinking about that.

"Would mean the games we're pointless since the beginning." Capy said who was sitting on one of the chairs, waiting for Dan.

"Exactly." Night said as he has been hearing their conversation for a while.

"Alright, Night. Thanks. But can you leave this room for a bit? I need some time alone." Dan asked Night.

"Oh really? What about those two?" Night asked him back and looked at Jack and Capy who we're sitting in a chair.

"Yeah in a bit. Lemme just tell them something personal. Just go." Dan said and pointed to the door.

"Okay, Okay." Night shrugged and decided to leave the room they we're on. He then went outside along with Luka and Dakota.

"So...what's Luka doing anyways? Is he with Dakota?" Dan asked Jack and Capy.

"Yep. They're both talking outside." Capy said as he looked through the window.

"Should we leave them now? We can leave through the exit door right in here." Dan looked behind him

"This is kinda risky. Considering how Luka has the sole weapon that could easily kill us all." Jack brought up the fact they didn't have anything to defend themselves with.

"We're gonna be stealth about it then." Dan suggested that idea, and they both couldn't help but to nod.

"Hmm... What if Luka comes to hunt us down?" Jack asked the two of them and they thought about that as well.

"I doubt he'll waste his time for that. Plus It's dark at night. He won't even see us go to be honest." Capy brought up that up.

"True..." Jack said.

"So, are we gonna go? We don't have much time to decide. I'm tired of being around Luka, he's dangerous." Dan asked them both, once again.

"Let's go then. It's settled." Jack said as he got up from his chair.

"According to the map inside this room. We can head out. Over there!" Dan said and pointed to their next location.

"That's a horrible idea. But. If you say so." Jack shrugged and noticed that location wasn't a very secure one.

"Won't know until we try." Dan said and chuckled.

The three of them we're now standing up. Dan slowly tip toed to the exit door along with Capy and Jack. They opened the door with a lot of care and got themselves out of there. He closed the door without making a sound, and now they we're gone from the area.

* * *

 **Location: Front of the Pharmacy, West Side of the Island...**

Luka was still holding Dakota from his hands and asking him the reason's why he attacked him.

"So, why was it necessary to open fire at us huh? Is it because?" Luka pointed his gun to Dakota's head as he looked at him with a glare.

"You're an asshole Luka. You stole my master from me man!" Dakota accused him from that.

"Master? That was my master. Not yours." Luka responded back with a furious tone.

"You...literally begged for his training. Unlike I did." Dakota said and glared at him.

"I trained myself with a bit of his help. He offered to train me after all, and I accepted it." Luka said and scoffed.

"You stinking liar!" Dakota called out on his bluff.

"Alright, be in delusional." Luka said as he held his arms tighter.

"Y'know what. Fuck you! I bet he didn't teach you this!" Dakota raised his leg from behind and kicked Luka in the crotch.

Luka groaned and his gun was dropped from his hands. Dakota immediately grabbed it and pointed it towards Luka.

Night noticed it and couldn't do anything about it. He just stood there watching them both bicker and argue.

"I know you won't shoot me Dakota, you don't have the balls to do it." Luka was getting up from the ground, recovering from the kick.

Dakota was speechless and just stood there shaking, hesitant whether to shoot him or not.

"C'mon do it. This is exactly what master would of taught you as well, wouldn't he?!" Luka gave out a psycho laugh and started to come closer to Dakota.

Dakota's eyes widened and expanded. He pulled the trigger onto Luka, but nothing happened.

Luka punched Dakota in the face and knocked him out completely from it.

"You should of seen this coming. I took the ammo off before I dropped it. Idiot." Luka picked up the gun from the ground.

Luka put the ammo back onto the gun and loaded it. He looked at Dakota and sighed.

"I'm sorry to do this man. I was about to give you a third chance to redeem yourself. But you always blow it. This is why, you weren't the chosen one. And It's time to say goodbye." Luka was about to pull the trigger, but Dakota got shot in the head as soon as Luka noticed the bullet inside his head.

He looked behind him and noticed Night with another gun on his hands.

"You two we're arguing about...a master and chosen one?" Night dropped his gun again, and had his arms crossed as he looked at Luka.

"Why we're you eavesdropping us? What the fuck? And you shot him?! And how did you even obtain another gun?!" Luka yelled at him and his eyes widened. He didn't realized he yelled so he sighed and took a deep breath.

"Calm down. Yeah he was about to kill you man, but I see you two have some history with each other. You better tell me. I don't wanna regret shooting him. Oh and this gun? It was inside a cabinet." Night said and nervously chuckled about the gun.

"Alright, then sit down and let's talk all night about it. It's a long story. But thanks anyways." Luka sighed again and looked over to Dakota's dead body.

"Yeah, sounds good. The other guys are probably talking as well for the night. So they won't mind us being here." Night said.

"Hmm..." Luka said, feeling a bit down having taken down Dakota.

Dakota was on the ground, dead and bleeding massively from that shot. Night and Luka both grabbed his body to dispense it away. After that, they both sat down in-front of the pharmacy and started to have a conversation.

The camera zooms out of the area and everything becomes blurred out, thus marking the end of another chapter.

* * *

Students Alive: **35**

Deaths:  
 **Boy#7 Mike** \- Caused by Koru, Killed by Raiker. _Shot in the head._  
 **Boy#35 Dakota** \- Caused by Luka/Himself, Killed by Night. _Shot in the head._

Students who did not debut:  
Denis


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - The Second Day**

Morning roze upon the whole island, the camera was hovering around the island. Finding their next pair of students. The time, is still unknown.

Location: Front of the Pharmacy, West Side of the Island...

"Day two fellas. You still have six days left to graduate, don't wont worry. And start killing! Say goodbye to Boy#7 Mike and Boy#35 Dakota! It appears they're not with us anymore! Hahaha!" The speaker gave out another announcement, and shut off instantly.

"Oh, someone that we haven't murdered yet was announced? That's shocking." Luka was still sitting in front of the pharmacy, along with Night.

"I never knew that Mike guy, but too bad he didn't make it." Night said as he smirked and chuckled.

"Looks like we went all night without sleeping." Luka looked to the sky, he saw the sun was rising slowly.

"Not really tired, honestly." Night said.

"Same here haha." Luka said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Should we check up on the others inside?" Night asked him.

"They're probably sleeping." Luka said.

"Yeah, I'll be quiet. I know" Night said.

Night got up from the ground and went to the door, he opened it and looked around. His eyes widened as soon as he got inside.

"You guys here?" Night looked around, they weren't anymore. He went to the room they we're in before. They weren't there either.

"Oh my god..." Night gasped and his eyes widened.

"You alright in there?" Luka asked him from outside.

"They're not here." Night responded back.

"You joking?" Luka gave out a groan.

"No?!" Night yelled out.

Luka pushed the door open and went to the room Night was in. Then Luka noticed the emergency exit door being slightly open.

"They left us." Luka was looking at the exit door.

"With OUR stuff as well!" Night said as he looked around for their bags, and he didn't find any.

"...No way." Luka gasped and clenched his fists.

"What are we gonna do now?!" Night was starting to panic, they had nothing to eatnow.

"We have no other choice but to, hunt for stuff." Luka suggested.

"You're just gonna let them slip away?!" Night grabbed him and shook him.

"They won't make it without us. Just wait for those announcements." Luka closed his eyes and smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right." Night gave out a sigh and had let go of Luka.

"Let's get out of here before anyone finds us in here." Luka was heading towards the exit door in the room they we're in.

"Right behind you." Night started to walk along with him.

The two of them, have now left the area completely. The camera now starts to find our next pair of students.

* * *

 **Location: North Camp...**

The group of student's we're in the camp wandering around. Jesus was on lookout in a small water tower. Haine was sleeping, Dez was cooking some food with some firewood. Irvin was walking around, thinking to himself.

"Is Haine, really gonna sleep all day now?" Jesus facepalmed himself, hearing her snore.

"She feels like this is a vacation more than a game." Dez chuckled.

"T-That's not true! Just give me a few more minutes..." Haine yelled out from her tent, hearing their conversation.

"Wait- Wait. I see people!" Jesus grabbed the rifle he had on his tower. He aimed it to two student's who we're heading to their camp.

"Are they armed?!" Irvin asked him.

"No...I don't think." Jesus responded back to Irvin who was in the front now.

"Wait, people are coming?!" Haine screamed from her tent.

"Don't scream you retard!" Irvin screamed at her back.

"Let them come here." Dez said.

"Why?!" Jesus looked at her with a glare.

"If they're unarmed. They're just harmless. I'm sure of it." Dez was still cooking her food inside a pot, thanks to the fire it helps.

"Hmm... we will see first." Jesus still kept his rifle on his arms.

The two student's who we're coming had their hands in the air and walked slowly onto Jesus' tower outside the camp.

"Hey, we're not looking for any trouble..." The student said. It was Omid and Cold.

"How can I be sure of that? And you aren't gonna kill us all?" Jesus aimed his weapon to the face of the two of them.

"All?" Cold's eyes widened and questioned that.

"You people aren't the only ones here." Jesus said.

"You have more inside?" Omid asked him.

"It's just four of us. Versus two of you." Jesus said.

"We don't wanna murder! Jeez!" Omid said as he waved his hands around.

"Then, drop your bags." Jesus asked the two of them.

"Will do, easy." Omid got his bag out of his back and threw it on the ground.

"Just so you know, I will draw my weapon if he tries anything stupid. Alright? And if he does, back me up." Cold whispered to Omid as he was taking his bag off.

"Will do." Omid whispered to him back.

Jesus jumped out of the tower and landed on the ground safely, he went up to the two student's and grabbed their bags. He still looked at the two of them like they had suspicious all over their face.

"Come right in, then." Jesus said as he was walking to inside to the camp, along with the other two student's behind him.

* * *

 **Location: Outside the Tower, Middle of Island...**

Four student's could be seen getting out of the tower now. They we're all standing outside, looking at a map one of them had in their hands.

"Hmm. I guess we're gonna head this way?" Ryan said as he pointed to the distance.

"We have to." Alex said.

"You guys are the only one's able to defend us." Chantal said.

"What if we just, kill you and get this over with?" Evan had Ryan's AK with him still.

"Wanna all die in this island along with us instead?" Alex said as he glared at him.

"No, I was joking anyways." Evan chuckled and Alex only glared at him back.

"Keep your eye's sharp as well. Don't let anything fool you now." Alex gave out a bit of advice to Evan and Ryan.

"What do you mean?" Ryan raised an eyebrow and asked him, looking doubtful at that.

"Don't trust your friend's, as much as you'd want." Alex said.

"Why not?" Evan asked him.

"It's not like they'd kill you guys." Ryan said.

"You don't know anything, until we reach our destination." Alex gave out a snicker and began walking now, along with Chantal.

"..." Evan was speechless.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ryan said and nodded.

"Let's head off then, shall we." Chantal said and looked at Evan and Ryan who was not moving, up until now.

The four of them now proceeded to walk together, with Evan in front of the two of the transfer students and Ryan in the back. They are going to be traveling south.

* * *

 **Location: Hut in the Docks, South of the Island...**

There we're four student's, just waking up inside the hut now. They we're all yawning and giving out groans.

"Hey, morning guys." Wulf was stretching himself and yawning.

"Morning. We made it to day two, huh?" Brian looked around the hut. It was small and made out of straws. It wasn't comfortable to sleep in.

"Hey, morning sweetie." Jeff looked at him with a smile from the floor and he smiled back.

"Ohhh, are you two a thing?" Damon winked at Brian and Brian blushed along with Jeff.

"Y-Yeah I guess." Brian rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, It's cute!" Wulf said as he smiled at the two of them.

"Indeed, you two are adorable together!" Damon agreed with Wulf's statement.

"Aww gee, thanks!" Jeff was feeling embarrassed from all that.

"Do we have any plans for today?" Brian asked everyone in the room.

"Hmm, we shouldn't stay here all day. Yeah, but I got no ideas.

"We could maybe go fishing?" Jeff chuckled and suggested that.

"We don't have the tools for it." Wulf said.

"Aww...and I was excited." Jeff's head lowered and he frowned.

"We could down one of the neighborhoods around here and look around if there's anything useful in them." Damon suggested.

"Oh! Now that's a good idea." Brian said.

"Hey!" Jeff said and pouted.

"Sorry, but It's true." Brian said and chuckled.

"When shall we head out?" Jeff asked them.

"Soon as possible. Let's not try to make any enemies outside either. I heard that announcement a while ago. And I'm counting." Wulf said.

"How many are left?" Brian asked him.

"...About thirty five. Only five died yesterday. Luckily we didn't run into anyone except you guys, who we're kind enough to not just. Kill us." Wulf looked at Jeff and Brian and smiled nervously.

"We wouldn't." Brian said and smiled back.

"Yeah, we're all just wanting to survive and find a way out of here. Yeah?" Jeff said.

"Indeed." Wulf nodded with his statement.

* * *

 **Location: Outside of a Restaurant, East side of the Island...**

"A lot of that, wasn't edible..." Corbies groaned and closed his backpack. It felt pretty light only managing to find a few cans.

"Did you manage to salvage anything good?" Shibita said.

"Only food worth for hours. Sorry..." Corbies sighed.

"Ah, It's alright. At least we tried. I only got a few bottles of water which most we're almost empty..." Shibita sighed as well.

"Whoa..." Corbies looked at the ground and noticed a dug-up hole in it.

"What is it?" Shibita asked him.

Corbies crouched to the ground and began digging it. Inside of the hole, a desert eagle was shining in it.

He grabbed it and looked at it carefully, not putting his hand near the trigger.

"...Does it have ammo?" Shibita asked him.

Corbies rolled it around and it was full of ammo.

"Luckily, all bullets." He said as he put it on his pocket.

"That's gonna come in handy, I'm glad you noticed that. I didn't even notice, haha." Shibita said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I got sharp eyes." Corbies smirked at him and chuckled.

* * *

 **Location: Near the Waterfall...**

The camera reveals the trio of student's leaving the waterfall now.

"Goodbye...our beautiful paradise..." Nick waved goodbye to the waterfall, as they we're walking away from it.

"Screw that place! It left me numb like crazy." Jose pulled his middle finger and waved it to the waterfall.

"Jeez, It's just ambient." Perry rolled his eyes and just didn't hesitate to look back.

"I didn't like it." Jose said.

"But you had fun in it, didn't you?" Nick asked him in a teasingly tone.

"Yeah...Yeah. I did." Jose gave out a sigh, he knew he had fun in it regardless of how it made him feel afterwards.

"So did I." Nick said.

"Anyone have a map with you?" Perry asked the two of them.

"Nope." Jose said and shrugged.

"Nah." Nick responded back, neither both have a map on them.

"Welp, guess we're gonna travel blindly." Perry looked at the sky and noticed the sun rising from the east.

"Pretty sure everyone else on the island does the same. If we stumble upon someone..." Nick said.

"You know what to do." Jose said and cracked his knuckles.

"Thank god we got lucky with the bags." Nick said as he looked to his pocket, he had his handgun right in it.

"Indeed." Jose said.

The three of them began to travel on foot to their next destination now.

Denis was near their area, he looked at the three of them from a distance inside some bushes. He popped an idea, and decided to follow them around.

* * *

 **Location: Underground, West side of the Island...**

The student's we're walking at a slower pace inside the caves now. They we're still reaching for their goal.

"I'm. Tired. Of. Walking." Cyber was breathing heavily, wanting to stop already.

"Did we even, sleep? Wait- sleep? Did I really just ask that?" Erick yawned and looked at the ground.

"We don't even know if It's day, or night..." Azu rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Probably, night... Since we're so...y'know..." Cyber looked at the two of them and noticed the baggy eyes they had, including himself.

"But we can't stop- What if someone is on their way to end us? This is the sole reason we need to keep going-" Azu kept giving his reason's.

"We have weapons to defend ourselves. Don't we? Right?" Erick was going nuts now. His lack of sleep was making him crazy.

"We haven't even gotten a chance to stop and look at our bags! We need weapons to defend ourselves in the first place-" Cyber groaned and facepalmed himself.

"Fine. Then let's stop here. Right in this corner." Azu said and gave out a groan. He sat down on the ground along with Cyber for a few seconds. But Erick stood there, looking at his side.

"But...the end of the tunnel is right there?" Erick pointed to his side, and they could see a giant room in there with even brighter lights and some dark areas.

The other two student's gasped. It appears they've reached the end of this underground cave.

"Are we...gonna?" Cyber asked the two of them.

"Yeah, yeah. This is what I wanted to see as well... The end of this place." Azu looked at it from where he was standing.

"Maybe, there's something we need..." Erick said.

"You know, that looks really dangerous..." Cyber noticed the dark areas in some of the areas in it.

"Are you saying we shouldn't go inside?" Erick raised his eyebrow and asked Cyber.

"Maybe, I kinda don't feel like dying..." Cyber responded back with a hesitant tone.

"There might be treasure in there-" Azu said.

"Oh, true!" Erick agreed with Azu.

"What treasure?! Look inside your bag-" Cyber said but was cut-off by Azu.

"Let's go in..." Azu said and stood up from the ground.

"B-But-" Cyber tried to convince them to not head inside.

Azu or Erick didn't listen to Cyber at all, they both went and walked to the direction of the room now. Cyber had no choice but to follow them into it.

The whole area becomes blurred, the camera zooms out, as usual. This marks the end of this chapter.

Chapter, END.

* * *

Students Alive: **35**

Deaths:  
 _N/A_

Students Who Did Not Debut:  
Capy  
Jack  
Dan  
Derian  
Senri  
Row  
Alan  
Jimmy  
Raiker  
Koru


End file.
